Uzukami : The Return
by StoneSage
Summary: What is beyond the misty waters to the south of Konoha? Why is Naruto the Key to Peace? How does Jiraiya react when he learns that his Godson is more than he seems?


This once prosperous island was found in the land of whirlpools, the proud home of the Uzumaki clan named Uzushiogakure was the target of a massive assault from Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure an assault of 30,000 shinobi – 10,000 from each faction.

Death was everywhere.

Large earth and water attacks were crashing against the island's shores - causing massive collateral damage. On the shore the countless corpses were strewn across the sand in unnerving positions. The sand tinted red, stained with the blood of the fallen. And soon to the people of the world they would come to know this day as the 'Day of Crimson Sand'.

Once on the beach the assailants were being mowed down by the many seals that protected Uzu from previous smaller invasions, but the sheer number of the offending parties quickly overwhelmed the seals and were soon were out of chakra and fizzled out, leaving dried of ink and the coasts unguarded.

Even though the defences had been dissolved it had bought enough time for the Uzu shinobi to gather and secure civilians in the Catacombs carved by the whirlpools that surrounded the island, namely the archives and the vaults, this was a procedure introduced by the Shodaime Uzukage as he saw that being an island nation had its advantages and disadvantages and the disadvantage of being against any of the massive powers was that there was no escaping, none.

At the highest point of the town, the Uzukage tower, the warriors gathered for what they all knew would be their last battle.

Some were frozen in shock, some were traumatized by the sights on the beaches and some were weeping uncontrollably - because they thought no matter how hard they fought, no matter when reinforcements came, it would all be for nothing. The clan would be gone before the day was done.

"Attention!" a General announced.

The Old white bearded leader spoke evenly but with the edge of steel "We all know what is going on… And we all know what is going to happen but even though our fate has been sealed. We can still Move! We can still fight! So we can still take as many of these sons of bitches from these '3 Great nations'. Ha, there is nothing great about those backstabbing bastards! No one can dampen our souls, Uzumaki brethren, can we hold off 3 armies, at the same damn time! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN! Let's show these great nations why it takes 3 of them TO. TAKE. US. DOWN! We have nothing left to lose - but - we have friends to fight for, Family our bonds are how we will pull off what none thought possible. Fight. For yourself. Your family and for the UZUMAKI!"

The men gathered in the room vanished in a small explosion of water, to inform all the Uzu shinobi to gather in the town to start their counter push.

At the front, everything was not going well.

Bodies strewn haphazardly anywhere near the beach, limbs near the town and in other words things were not looking good.

The smell of burned flesh had filled the air and just wanted to get off of the island because they couldn't take it anymore. "Fire higher powered jutsu, quickly" ordered a middle-aged man with short spiky red hair, donned in a green jacket, with a large swirl on the back signifying his allegiance to the Uzumaki clan, blue baggy pants.

This was heard by the elder who gave the speech standing at the highest point of the battlefield giving him the strategic advantage "No Tachi, what is the point if there are so many, squads 1 and 3, take the fight to them if you can't hold out for 2 minutes return here immediately, got it? Now move!" the elderly man said the two squads.

"Hai, Uzukage-sama" and with that they shot forward at inhuman speeds towards the invaders to engage had found the closest invaders quickly and slipped into a taijutsu fight stance, while few in number the defending uzumaki were strong.

"Well… Tachi got any ideas?" asked one of the SPIRAL Agents with a red oni mask

"Well i guess, hitting them harder than they hit us is the only thing we can do?" said Tachi calculatively "I'll let you know the plan when we know what we're against"

A left jab from the red oni mask Spiral broke through the defences of an Iwa chunin knocking him down, while Tachi whirled round and sent a roundhouse kick towards one of the jonin in charge of the landing party, which was sneaking up behind them, who narrowly dodged and sent his own low kick to sweep the legs out from under the uzumaki but as he did a blue masked SPIRAL brought a sword down from above attempting to slice the jonins leg but the jonin noticed at the last second and pushed away from the ground in a backflip landing in a loose defensive stance.

"Why don't you just give up Iwa scum, Konoha and Taki will be here soon and there is no way you can take both of them with just a few landing parties" The red masked SPIRAL shouted with pure malice, covered in a few of the Iwa chunins blood and holding a jonins decapitated head.

"Oh, I don't think we will have to worry about them it is over two days run from konoha and we can finish you in one" said the elite jounin. "Well then let's make a bet if I win you die if you win you die" as the blood covered uzumaki lunged at the elite jounin with a long, seal-embedded tanto, the blade about 12 inches long, as the blade went through the shoulder of the jonin a poof of smoke appeared and a log in the place of the jonin, the three uzumaki back to back in a triangular formation. Out of the corner of the bloodied uzumaki he saw a flash of silver and reflexively ducked under the kunai the Iwa nin had thrown, while catching it the uzumaki bounce from his crouched position and stuck a small void sealing tag on the kunai and flung the blade back at its owner whilst doing a cartwheel and landed with his eyes still on the iwa jounin.

"Hah, useless uzumaki can't even throw a kunai, what a joke!" the Iwa nin laughed until he no longer felt his arm and felt a staggering amount of pain.

When he looked over he saw his arm missing. The uzumaki had attached a seal that pulled his arm into the a void so fast he didn't even feel it till the Iwa Jonin saw the damage.

The Iwa nin looked up into the face of his killer and saw that the man in front of him ,he resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes when he felt nothing after a few seconds he thought the uzumaki had given him a quick death but instead he had just left, without a trace.

The 3 uzumaki shinobi that survived had needed to return to the hill in the middle of the island where the uzumaki strategists were planning out the moves their army could make but in the end it was frustratingly pointless as nothing the uzumaki's could do was wait to be saved by konoha and Taki they hadn't heard from their secret sister clan the Uzukami, who were either all safe or were all dead, all of the generals were hoping the former was true because there was one main house uzumaki family that lived on the basically non inhabited island chain that made up the Uzukami lands that were a secret to all the world apart from the Uzukages.

"Konoha and Taki are a day out and the way things are going I say we can hold out 15 hours at most with all of us fighting, with no restrictions, but they have jinchuuriki with unknown abilities so it could go down considerably." said the oldest uzumaki of 87 years of age but looking like a 45 year old,

"It is the only way, so I guess we can thin them out for konoha to give them their demise, huh?" said a scarred man that looked around 30 years old "Yeah lets raise a little hell tonight, Imabi." a commander said, all the other soldiers in the barracks were preparing themselves to eviscerate as many of the enemy forces as they can.

"Men it has been and honour fighting with you" said Tachi "I just hope my daughter is alright in Konoha, I just hope she and her mother live a happy life".

"Yeah, May we wish a happy life to all those family members that aren't involved in this fucking war" said a random uzumaki

"ATTACK" all the uzumaki soldiers screamed as they ran towards the superior forces but then they heard a terrifying noise and saw a monstrous bull-head emerge from the ocean and felt the monstrous chakra that accompanied it

"SHIT, IT'S THE HACHIBI READY YOURSELVES, THERE IS NO WAY TO DODGE THAT ATTACK!" screamed the bloodied uzumaki 'if i live through all this shit, I am done! Good bye Kushi-chan i will see you, preferably, later rather than sooner. Good bye world and i wish that peace comes to you when the sage rises again' the hachibi fired the ultimate attack enough to decimate anything in its way for a 50 miles as it hit the ruins that used to be Uzu no kuni.

It detonated leaving nothing but a crater which was soon filled with seawater swallowed never to be seen again.

Far above this scene in the realm of the gods, Kami was crying, she couldn't believe her creations could've been so… so… Hateful.

She knew that someone needed to see this. That someone had to become the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin to hopefully bring peace to this world of wars.

Well only one could ever have the potential to surpass the first Rikudou Sennin.

That person is Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
